


Dr. Kagome for Hire

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an innocent request from Rin's foster father, Kagome's plans end quite unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Kagome for Hire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Sex" theme at ebony_silks on Livejournal. This is a one-shot and will not be continued.

Dr. Kagome for Hire

The young girl shifted nervously in her chair and gave Kagome a hopeful look. Kagome inwardly groaned. The atmosphere was awkward enough without Rin giving her those puppy eyes.

Kagome rubbed her temple. “Rin-chan, tell me why you’re here again?”

“Sesshoumaru-sama asked me to ask for your help with my… um, problem.”

Kagome cringed at the ‘sama’ part; something she thought was passé and old-fashioned. However, the bright-eyed girl was infatuated enough with her foster father to use such terminology. She let it go and let the girl continue.

“Well, tell me what it is, and I’ll see if I can help you.” She forced a smile. She didn’t know how she was even going to help the girl. She was a relationships expert, and she was certain that Rin was not old enough for ‘relationships’. She studied the teen girl and cocked her head. At least, she hoped not.

Rin started playing with the sleeves of her shirt, and Kagome guessed the subject was just uncomfortable enough that the girl couldn’t even focus.

“Well, you see… Sesshoumaru-sama is always gone, and he’s a male and well, not even human…”

“Go on,” Kagome rested her elbows onto the desk and peered at the girl intently. Rin still seemed increasingly more uncomfortable.

“Now that I have my period, he thought it was best for someone else to explain to me the… guidelines of sex of humans,” Rin managed to stutter out. Kagome looked at her half-shocked, half-annoyed.

She paused for a beat, and her fake smile grew wide, but she couldn’t hold it in place any longer.

“He… he said what?” she barked at the girl. Rin appeared startled, and Kagome relaxed her shoulders and mumbled a low apology.

“And why does the brother of the guy I happen to be seeing want me, of all people, to do that?”

“Sesshoumaru-sama says you’re the only human female he can barely tolerate,” Rin answered quickly.

Even Kagome laughed at that. “News to me,” she said under her breath. Rin didn’t hear her and looked at her curiously. Kagome waved a hand, and then she stepped out of her chair, walking past Rin and then opening the door.

“Rin-chan, I’d be happy to help you, but I won’t be ordered or coerced to do it. I’m a couple’s counselor; you should be getting your sex education from your parents or your school, not from me.”

“But, Kagome-san, Sesshoumaru-sama is uncomfortable with the subject.” Rin seemed a little distressed that Kagome would refuse.

“Tell him to suck it up like a man; those exact words too if you could,” Kagome said, gesturing Rin to exit her office door.

“But Kagome-san, my private school does not permit sex education until much later and Sesshoumaru-sama believes I should learn a more home-based and expedient way.”

“All the more reason he should do it himself,” Kagome countered. “Come now, I have a busy schedule today. Tell Sesshoumaru-sama thanks, but no thanks.”

“But Kagome-san!”

“No buts! Honestly, he’s just being lazy! I should go talk to him and give him a piece of my mind right now. If I didn’t have the Hinatas in session in twenty minutes, I’d march right over there…”

Rin grabbed Kagome’s sleeve and raised her voice, something Kagome rarely heard the small girl do. “Wait, Kagome-san! He’ll pay you.” Kagome turned to the girl stunned.

And then Rin had to add, “A lot.”

Kagome paused momentarily and released Rin’s grip from her arm. She nodded once, and then, began walking out the door herself.

The forced smile was back in place.

\--

Fortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru’s office and hers were in the same building. After telling her secretary to tell the Hinatas to wait when they arrived, Kagome marched toward the elevator with Rin frantically clamoring at her heels. She tuned Rin’s squeaky voice out of her head and had only one destination in mind: the stuck-up, self-absorbed ice prince’s consultation office just a few floors above hers.

She raced past his secretary and left her manners at the door when she barged right in, and interrupted one of his calls.

He saw her, and as his eyes clouded over with exasperation, he ignored her and swiveled his chair around to avoid her and continued his call.

Kagome tapped her foot and crossed her arms with impatience. After a minute or so later when the call finished (it felt like twenty to Kagome), she slammed a hand on his desk.

“You slimy, self-absorbed dog! How dare you send a young girl down to my office just so you assumed I can be bought and paid for something that is your responsibility?”

Calm and stoic as usual, Sesshoumaru eyed her with a placid face. “Higurashi Kagome-san, what a tepid surprise.” She felt her lip curl up to that.

“Please, it’s Dr. Higurashi.”

“If you can be rude, Doctor, so can I,” he responded. Her temper had cooled slightly as she realized he was right.

“What ever possessed you to send a child to a couple’s counselor for sex education? Can’t you maintain her education yourself? And what gives you the right to think you can pay me like some street person? I’m a professional!” she ranted, yet Sesshoumaru met her with cool eyes.

“I do not have the time to indulge in the education of human anatomy. I thought you were the best choice to replace me in those parental duties. The fee was just an optional bargaining ploy,” he said, but his voice trailed off. “I did not think she would use it.”

“Oh, she used it; otherwise, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“I do not see the problem. You would be compensated fairly for your services,” he said, sighing lightly.

“The problem? The problem is, and while I’ve counseled scores of parents on this, is you not taking responsibility for Rin’s education!”

It was Sesshoumaru’s turn to lose his temper. He rose from his chair with a miffed expression. “I provide more than adequately for Rin and her growth.”

She snorted. “Except for the birds and bees talk.”

Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes flared up, and he looked as though he was going to murder her on the spot. The strange tension of his temper subsided, and he relaxed his shoulders. He turned his nose up to her and commented, “It appears I thought too highly of you to help me.”

“Oh, don’t you turn this around on me!” She wagged a finger at him. “Just because I’m dating your brother does not mean I am Rin’s aunt, or something, and I have some sort of family obligation.”

“I was under the impression you and my brother were separated at the moment,” he said, his voice slicing through her like a clean blade.

“Ouch, okay…” She rubbed her temples again. “You’re right, Inuyasha and I had a big fight over his ex, I kicked him out, and we haven’t spoken in two weeks, but still…”

“But what?” She looked up into his eyes, and she thought that maybe he was laughing at her within himself – and winning this argument because of her personal problems.

“Well see, there you go! I can’t teach her about sex since I don’t even have a boyfriend anymore!” she countered with heavy sarcasm.

“Hence the underestimation,” Sesshoumaru reminded her. She glowered at him, and she could tell that her anger was more than amusing to him.

“Okay, so you’re incapable and I’m incapable, where does that leave us? Or for that matter: Rin?”

“I never said I was incapable, and I think somewhere within your ludicrous temper, you lost the meaning of my request.”

Kagome was taken aback. “My wha--? What do you mean?” She scowled.

“I am quite capable of teaching Rin about sex education; however, I think Rin would be more comfortable with a female presence when she goes to the doctor for her physical and prescription.”

“Her—prescription?” Kagome slapped a hand over her forehead in shock. “You’re putting her on birth control.” Sesshoumaru nodded. “Uh, isn’t she too young for that?”

“Rin has had her woman’s flow for a few months now.” Kagome almost snickered to how he said it; what a proper dork! He continued, “There have been several rapes and abductions happening in our neighborhood and even at her school. I am just trying to take the proper precautions with her.” He paused and watched as Kagome’s temper disappeared, and she gaped at him with awe. “I am only doing this so Rin is not burdened with something which would not be her fault.”

Kagome sat lightly in the chair opposite of him. She stared at the edge of the desk and sighed. “Wow, I take it back, I guess.”

Sesshoumaru unexpectedly chuckled. “Will you go with her then?” He ripped off a piece of paper from his notepad with a time and address on it. “Her doctor’s appointment is next week at Friday afternoon.”

Kagome weakly nodded, still in her daze. “Sure, I can do it. I’m free that day anyway.”

“Excellent. Now, let us talk about your payment.”

If her eyes could get any wider, they would. “Hey, don’t worry about that,” she chided him, but her voice was low.

“Dinner tonight.” The words cut through the silence and then through her like a clean blade, again, but this time, she felt wet hot instead of wretched cold.

“Um… Okay.” Alright, things were getting weird, Kagome thought. She looked up at him, as he seemed to be studying her quite intently. She felt her cheeks go hot.

“Nishi Sushi and Teppan on 4th street,” he said again, harsh like a command. Kagome nodded on reflex.

She shook her head and laughed lightly. “You know, you’re a lot different than your brother.”

“Half-brother.” He seemed annoyed she brought Inuyasha up.

“Well, whatever, but I was saying before you gave me the evil-eye, is that you’re different – no, better than him somehow.” She rose from her chair and pointed a finger at him before he could retort. “And no self-absorbed quips either.” She sighed. “You take really good care of Rin – but like a father who takes care of his daughter, providing for her in every aspect. And she isn’t even your real daughter – and she’s human. I’m impressed. Inuyasha, well, I doubt he’d have the patience to ever do something like that.”

“A fair assessment, but I gather you have a point for this obvious ego-stroking,” he said, and crossed his arms and mimicked her. She pouted.

“Look, it was a compliment—and an apology, for storming in her and saying you are, you know, incapable of talking about sex to your own daughter,” she said, smiling wryly. “It seems I misjudged you, Sesshoumaru-san.”

“Apology accepted, Dr. Higurashi,” he said, standing up as she began to exit his door.

She turned around and smiled at him, the flush still warm in her cheeks. “Just Kagome is fine.”

“ _Dr._ Kagome, then, I’ll see you at seven.” He stopped her before she turned the door completely open. “And I’ll teach you on just how capable I am at sex education.”

Her jaw dropped, and she couldn’t tell if it was smirk on his face or just her imagination. When the door closed behind her, she wondered if his words had even been part of that crazy mind of hers too.

She certainly wouldn’t know until 7 o’clock rolled around.

\--

Dinner was a sake and sushi-filled haze. The next thing Kagome remembered on her date with Sesshoumaru was that she was lifting up the sun roof of his limo and getting some air.

She might have hooted at pedestrians too. A little.

But that, she blamed on the sake.

“Dr. Kagome, please behave yourself,” Sesshoumaru said, wrapping his large hands around her hips and pulling her down. She released control of her own muscles, and plopped right down into his lap.

Kagome was mere centimeters from his face. He had a beautiful face. She giggled.

“You’ve had too much to drink tonight,” he said, and to her, his voice sounded like a soft silky whisper within her ears.

“I deserved it. After what happened with your brother,” she snorted in a pause, “I deserved a little Kagome-time.” She watched him in fascination. “Thanks for the date.”

It was her turn to have a low, seductive voice.

She traced her finger over the stripes on his cheeks. She sighed. She gave him a light peck to his soft lips.

“Do you not know, as a relationship expert, you are not supposed to kiss on the first date?” he asked. He dropped his gaze to her lap as she straddled him. “Among other things…”

“Honestly,” she said, ignoring his question. “Why’d you ask me out on this date?”

“To pay for your services involving Rin.”

“Ah, but that hasn’t happened yet. I could break my promise and ditch her.” Kagome’s hands were everywhere now, exploring and teasing.

“You would not do that,” he said, catching her frenetic hands in a tight grasp. “Wait,” he whispered, and he caught a wild tress of her hair in his mouth. He closed his eyes, and she watched as his lips made their way against her cheek. She sighed heavily and she moved against him with urgency.

“But I can’t.”

He chuckled darkly. She felt something long push through her wetness. Her breath became trapped in her throat as he glided and pushed his fingers inside her.

The limo sped steadily down the road over a few bumps, and Kagome could have sworn she came a couple times already. And when they were there, wherever – his house – she didn’t know, he already had her propped up and coiled around him as she took in his wet mouth, letting him pull them inside of his house.

Her clothes were ripped away like nothing. One of the advantages of being with a demon, she mused to herself. But as she felt his cold hands warm up everywhere on her naked body, she let idle thoughts fade away and took in the whole of him.

He broke away from their kiss and already had her in his bed. He removed his tie, shirt, everything, elegantly, just as he did anything else. “Now, Dr. Kagome, are you ready for our first Sex Ed lesson?”

She moaned as hand traced the juncture of her thigh. She saw a flash of his ripped chest before he was on her, dragging her into the darkness and consuming her. His teeth nipped at her heady skin, and she arched her body toward him.

“Yes,” she mewled helplessly. It was only them alone in this room; he was her teacher, and she was his student. She liked those roles.

Teeth and tongue were on her breasts, lapping and nipping. She moaned, but he wouldn’t let her come down just yet.

He moved his mouth and tongue torturously down her breasts, over her stomach, and rested his chin on the dark nest of her coarse hairs. He blew a breath there, and she squirmed against his head, fisting her hands in his hair.

He sighed. “You always did smell… good when my brother brought you around.”

“Stop talking about him,” she said, putting a firm hand on his head. “Just go.” She was panting like an animal, and as he tasted and fell deeper within her, she felt lost and outside of herself.

She cried and felt his hand on her bottom moving her, shifting her, until he was on the bed and she was straddling his lap. With a quick motion, he thrust into her, and she settled down, riding him as he clenched his muscles and bucked up with her in a delirious rhythm.

He was hard and she was fast, and they fit well together, and Kagome had never fathomed such a consummation with him before tonight.

He grunted and then growled, nipping at her ear and cheek, and she bounced on him, taking the length of him inside the deepest and swiftest she physically could.

“Sesshoumaru!” She called out his name, and it seemed less foreign on her lips than she thought it would. He let out a chuckle meshed with a grunt of excitement as he spilled into her, and jerked upward, holding himself there until she reached her peak.

Her mouth opened and her neck fell back, and he held his ground, and white stars danced over her eyes. She made a guttural noise, and held the pinch inside herself as much as she could.

She came down, and he was still hard and ready inside of her. Her body, as exhausted as it was, shivered with small tremors of anticipation of the many times to come.

“Now,” he said, catching his breath so eloquently, she could hardly tell he just did all that work. She could sense him smiling devilishly in the dark. “What did you learn in your lesson today?”

She wrapped herself around him and nuzzled his nose. His breath was warm on her face, and she traced her tongue over his bottom lip. He drew her in for quick, consuming kiss.

She cleared her throat as he waited. “I learned that sex is a perfectly natural thing, teacher.”

“And?” His tone was teasing.

“And… if I ever dare to doubt that Sesshoumaru-sensei had any previous experience with sex and the knowledge of sex, I should keep my mouth shut.” She kissed him again. “Or… suffer the consequences.”

She felt his claws dig lightly into her butt. He growled contently, which sounded like a purr. “20 lashes.”

“I can handle it,” she countered, feeling her vitality surge within her again. She bounced on his lap. Her teeth found his chin, and she suckled for a moment.

He laid her back onto the bed, and she felt her hair fan under her as his silver locks became her blanket. He looked hungrily down at her, and then leaned in and nibbled on her ear. His silky caresses made her stomach do cartwheels, and she melted to touch of his hot hands. Her legs slid around him, ready for the feel of him inside her again.

She had no idea that one simple request would bring them together like this. She had no idea that after tonight, there was no way she was going back to Inuyasha.

She broke the hazy silence between them and playfully asked, “So what’s my review for tonight’s performance, sensei?”

His lips were against her belly when he answered, “Satisfactory – for now, but we will see how you fare for the rest of tonight’s exam.”

END


End file.
